Kamen Rider Hibiki (Rider)
Kamen Rider Hibiki 'may refer to any the following characters. KamenRiderHibiki.jpg| Hitoshi Hidaka|link=Hitoshi Hidaka Past_Hibiki.jpg| Hibiki (Past)|link=Hibiki (Past) Asumu Adachi.jpg| Asumu Adachi|link=Asumu Adachi H.jpg| Hibiki (A.R. World) (former, deceased)|link=Hibiki (A.R. World) Asumu.jpg| Asumu (current)|link=Asumu Kamen Rider Hibiki.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki Forms - Kurenai= *'Height:' 222cm *'Weight:' 156kg *'Punching Power:' 10t *'Kicking Power:' 9t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 90m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/18s Hibiki's second form, also known as Hibiki Crimson (響鬼紅, Hibiki Kurenai), was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of stronger than normal Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single attack in this form. - Armed= *'Height:' 233cm *'Weight:' 168kg *'Punching Power:' 20t *'Kicking Power:' 15t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/66s The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as Armed Hibiki ( (装甲（アームド）響鬼, Sōkō (Āmudo) Hibiki). Unlike Kurenai Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, the Armed Saber also serves as a weapon in this form. When intiating the call Hibiki automatically assumes Kurenai Form. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armored for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horms expand. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower level Makamou with little to no effort in this form. - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final FormRide allows Hibiki to change into Hibiki Akanetaka (ヒビキアカネタカ {茜鷹}, Hibiki Madder Hawk), then when Decade activates the Hibiki Final AttackRide Card, Hibiki Akanetaka transforms into the Hibiki Ongekiko (ヒビキオンゲキコ {音撃鼓}) to deliver the final blow. }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Hibiki. *'KamenRide Card': Transforms Decade into Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. Kamen Ride Hibiki.jpg|KamenRide: Hibiki KRD-Decade_Hibiki.jpg|Decade as Hibiki *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Hibiki Armed card summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Hibiki Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei-style slash alongside Armed Hibiki. Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Hibiki Armed *'AttackRide Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Ongekibou - Rekka': As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan, igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. **'Onibi': As Hibiki, Decade exhales a stream of hot flames through a mouth that forms from the mask. Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Hibiki Ongekibou Rekka Attack Ride Onibi.jpg|Hibiki Onibi *'Final FormRide Cards': The Hibiki Ongekiko card transforms Hibiki into the Hibiki Akanetaka, a giant version of the Akanetaka Disk Animal. Final Form Ride Hibiki Ongekiko.jpg|Hibiki Ongekiko Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity